plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 16 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 16. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |image = NewPS16.png |Plant = |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |EM = Three |Zombie = Summoned: |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 9 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Dialogue (Penny appears) Penny: It's low tide and the waves are coming in. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Grab your water wings! We're going to get wet. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty With only 2000 sun to spend, the player does not have many options. Many Seagull Zombies appear, as well as some Barrel Roller Zombies. This makes the player choose different types of offensive plants, which could take a big toll on their remaining sun cost they can use. The biggest threat are the Swashbuckler Zombies, which act like shields for the tougher zombies. Kernel-pult is highly suggested, as it can stun all zombies with its Plant Food and easily deal with the Seagull Zombies. Waves 1 5 |zombie2 = 2 3 4 |zombie3 = 2 4 1 5 |note3 = Raiding Party! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 3 |zombie5 = 2 4 1 5 |zombie6 = 2 3 4 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 1 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 5 |zombie9 = 1 1 5 5 3 |zombie10 = 1 1 5 5 2 4 |note10 = Final wave. Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This simple strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content or losing any mowers. It does not require any plants that needs the player to progress past this level. *Snapdragon *Bloomerang *Wall-nut The rest are not needed. Plant three Bloomerangs in the middle lanes of the first column. Plant five Snapdragons in the second column. Plant three Snapdragons in the middle lanes of the third column. Protect the Snapdragons that do not have Bloomerangs behind them with a Wall-nut. Leave the rest unguarded and reserve the extra sun. This strategy shows off the raw power of Snapdragons. They will kill most everything themselves, with the center group not even needing any Wall-nuts. This includes the Zombie Parrots, which will almost always try to take them and be burned down quickly. It is possible for them get lucky and steal a Wall-nut while the Snapdragons are in between attack and idle modes, but those can easily be replaced with the leftover sun. Seagull Zombies and stray Imp Pirate Zombies may get a few bites on the Wall-nuts, but not nearly enough and your original Wall-nuts, if they are not stolen, will end the battle barely degraded. The Bloomerangs will damage the Barrel Roller Zombies enough for the Snapdragons to kill them before they can roll barrels into them and the Snapdragons will kill the center lane Imp Pirate Zombies almost always before they can do any damage at all. If you use the Plant Food on the Snapdragons, the zombie force will have zero chance of survival. :For more strategies, see Last Stand (PvZ2)/Strategies. Gallery NewPS16M.png|Level menu NewPS16G1.png NewPS16G2.png NewPS16G3.png NewPS16G4.png|Final wave NewPS16R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 16 (Ep.41)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |EM = Three |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 15 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 17 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty With only 2000 sun to spend, the player is forced to use strong plants to beat the Level 2 zombies. Waves 1 5 |zombie2 = 2 3 4 |zombie3 = 2 4 1 5 |note3 = Raiding Party! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1 5 3 |zombie5 = 2 4 1 5 |zombie6 = 2 3 4 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 1 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 5 |zombie9 = 1 1 5 5 3 |zombie10 = 1 1 5 5 2 4 |note10 = Final wave. Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Snow Pea (to slow zombies, give enough time for Monkeyfruit to kill them, even in Level 1) **Monkeyfruit **Coconut Cannon *Plant a row of Monkeyfruits in the second column. In the first column, plant 4 Snow Peas and 1 Coconut Cannon in the center to kill many zombies at once. Tap "Let's Rock!" *Use Plant Food when needed. Remember to tap the Coconut Cannon, especially when the zombies are close or if there are many zombies focused in a 3x3 area. Gallery NewPS16HG1.png NewPS16HG2.png NewPS16HG3.png NewPS16HG4.png|Final wave NewPS16HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 16 (Ep.41)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 16 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand Category:Levels with one flag